The Death Star
The Death Star Vehicle data created by unknown d20gamer user. The Death Star, known officially as the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, also known as the Death Star I, the First Death Star, Project Stardust''' internally, and simply the Ultimate Weapon in early development stages, was a moon-sized, deep-space mobile battle station constructed by The Galactic Empire. Designed to fire a single planet-destroying superlaser powered by massive kyber crystals, it was the pet project of the Emperor, Darth Vader, and its eventual commander Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin to expound the military philosophy of the aptly named Tarkin Doctrine. The Death Star Statistics (Per Section) (CL 27) 24 Sections Total Colossal (Station) Space Station '''Initiative: -8; Senses: Perception +11 Defense Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed 25), Fortitude Defense: 84; +30 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 4,500; Damage Reduction: 45; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 574 Offense Speed: Fly 0.5 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (416) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (416) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannons (208) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (208) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beams (64) +7** (See Below) Fighting Space: N/A; Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +76 *Apply a -3 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **Apply a -13 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 158, Dexterity: 0, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -8, Mechanics +6, Perception +11, Pilot -8, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 11,070 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 25,307 (Troops); 1,083 (Stormtroopers); 1,783 (Death Star Support Staff); 6,967 (Support Ship Pilots and Crew) Cargo: 42,000 Kilotons; Consumables: 3 Years; Carried Craft: 292 TIE Fighters (Any variants), 1 Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer (Per 6 sections), 150 TIE Advanced, 58 AT-ATs, 58 AT-STs, 78 Lambda-Class Shuttles Hyperdrive: Class 4 (Backup Class 24), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5 Laser Cannon, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 2d10x2 Ion Cannon, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +76) The Death Star Statistics (Total) (CL 648) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -8; Senses: Perception +11 Defense Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed 25), Fortitude Defense: 84; +30 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 108,000; Damage Reduction: 45; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 574 Offense Speed: Fly 0 squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Superlaser +2* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (9984) +17** (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (9984) +17** (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Point-Defense, Batteries (4992) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (4992) +17** (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beams (1536) +7** (See Below) Fighting Space: N/A; Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +76 *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal (Frigate) size. **Apply a -3 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. ***Apply a -13 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 158, Dexterity: 1, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -8, Mechanics +6, Perception +11, Pilot -8, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 265,675 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 607,360 (Troops); 25,984 (Stormtroopers); 42,782 (Death Star Support Staff); 167,216 (Support Ship Pilots and Crew) Cargo: 1,000,000 Kilotons; Consumables: 3 Years; Carried Craft: 7,000 TIE Fighters (Any variants), 4 Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer, 3,600 TIE Advanced, 1,400 AT-ATs, 1,400 AT-STs, 1,860 Lambda-Class Shuttles Hyperdrive: Class 4 (Backup Class 24), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Superlaser (168 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +2 (-20 against targets smaller than Colossal (Frigate) size), Damage: 12d10x1000 Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 [[Ion Cannon|'Ion Cannon']], Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 2d10x2 Tractor Beam (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +68) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Homebrew Content